


Sub Erik Lehnsherr

by Heather Xavier Lehnsherr (LittleLadyLokiStark)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyLokiStark/pseuds/Heather%20Xavier%20Lehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photos that i edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8

 


	9. Chapter 9

 


	10. Chapter 10

 


	11. Chapter 11

 


	12. Chapter 12

 


	13. Chapter 13

I have a few more works in this series but i do not feel like re posting them since some how half of my images where removed and i was not informed. If you want to see them then check out my tumblr [www.heather-xavier-lehnsherr.tumblr.com](http://www.heather-xavier-lehnsherr.tumblr.com)

and type in sub erik into the tag search


	14. Chapter 14

[ ](<iframe%20width=%22420%22%20height=%22315%22%20src=%22https://www.youtube.com/embed/umZwH435ydU%22%20frameborder=%220%22%20allowfullscreen></iframe>)


	15. Chapter 15

I am also available at this tumblr page  <http://ladylokistark.tumblr.com/>


End file.
